Flowers for my grave
by Anddeaa
Summary: Memories are what keep us together. And when those fade away, they make us weak because we also lost all our knowledge. Memories and moments are more than what we think. And we start to understand this just when we don't have them anymore.


**1.**

_June, 2003_

It was a late evening at the Sakamaki castle. No, may I say it was an early evening at the Sakamaki castle. The sky was still up in the sky, the wind was blowing and the hotness of the summer was making itself at home. The birds were flying, though not near the gates as they know they'd be in danger when the bats came out of their hiding space, even in the evening when the sun was still radiating on the light blue sky.

Out of one of the many rooms the castles had, a young vampire, whose features didn't show his age, walked, his reddish, almost brown hair not being teased as because of the activities he had the previous nigh, pardon me, day. As he shut the door he started walking through the corridors, happy because the old walls of the castle didn't let the summer warmth get in. Making his way to his room, hands in the blue neglige's pocket that he always seemed to wear over his white shirt, he heard small foot sound coming towards him. Running towards him. He smiled and stopped, waiting for the person to come.

Minutes later, from the dark corridor, a small figure run to him, her dirty blonde curls swinging in the air. "Laito-nii!" she called, happy to see him.

The feeling was mutual because in a few seconds he got to his knee, spread his arms ready hug the little girl. It didn't take long for her to be in his arms and soon he cuddles her as he got up. "What's my _Rei-chan_ doing to early?" he asked as he hugged her, letting the small girl kiss his cheeks.

"It's not early, Laito-nii and I've been waiting for you. Everyone seems to either be sleeping or busy and I am here, left all _alone_." she said, pouting.

He sometimes forgot that the girl was actually a human. In fact she wasn't his little sister, though he would have loved to because that way he could have spent more time with her, as he loved her deeply. No, he didn't love her the way he loved Cordelia. Cordelia was his lover. This child, she was a kid, a human kid, that he has grown to love over the weeks she has stayed at their estate. When he first heard that there would be a human to stay over the summer at their castle, he got out of control. He didn't want any human to live with them, let alone a human that _that man_ knew.

But when he saw her, a kid no older than six years, with curly dirty blonde and blue, almost gray eyes, that had a smile that could melt even the ice from the Poles, he got over his attitude and in a matter of hours those two became inseparable. He loved to spend time with her, to eat with her, to play with her, to make her look like a baby doll that she already was.

Yes, Laito was very fond of his Rei-chan.

"I'm really sorry, Rei-chan! But don't be mad at Laito-nii, my dear _lovely flower_." When he saw that even his words could not make her change her mind, he had an idea. "If Laito-nii promisses to do whatever you want me to do all day, will you still be mad at me?"

At the spoken words, the girl turned to him, still in his arms and waited a few seconds to let the information sink in. After a couple of more seconds, she finally nodded with a green that showed him that she missed a tooth.

"Rin-chan, what happened to your tooth?" he asked, this time alarmed.

"It fell down. I still have it in my room."

At her answer he sighed, out of relief. He wouldn't have forgiven himself if there was anything that could happen to this ball of happiness.

"That's good to hear. Do you know what it means? It means that Rei-chan is growing up!" He said as he made his way through the hallway, to her room.

* * *

_Present day_

Reika wasn't happy. She wasn't sad either. Actually, she didn't know what she should feel. Just moments ago she was informed that her parents had died in an air crash. On the same airplane that she was also in, yet she was still alive. With a few bruises and a broken arm, but she was alive. The reason why she didn't know what to do was because she couldn't really remember her parents well. She had amnesia, but she didn't loose all her memories. Yes, she didn't remember her what? Almost first ten years of her life? The point was that in the last seven years her parents weren't there too much so that she could know if they had a good relationship or not. But remembering the last moments with them, how happy she was because they had finally packed everything and went out for their first holiday in years told her she should be sad because of their deaths. So she started crying.

* * *

A week later, after her parents' funeral where a lot of people came, most of whom she didn't know but she understood they must be from their company, she was alone, in their big house. She knew that she was living alone, well, mostly alone because of her parents' business trips that were not only in the country, but in many others. It was sad and annoying that she couldn't remember her first years because she wanted to know how close to her parents she was that time. All she had were photos and just a few of them were with her parents.

* * *

The door bell rang announcing that somebody was waiting on the other side of the door. But who? It weren't her friends because she didn't want to be with them, she told them to let her be for a few days. Exiting her room, in her black pj pants and her white top with a daisy on it, her dirty blonde hair being pulled in a big messy bun, she made her way towards the stairs were she heard voices.

Her family butler was talking to a man whose voice she didn't know. Not caring that the guest would see her like this - she wasn't the type of girl to usually care about what others though about her - she made her way towards the two persons. The guest was a man, Reika couldn't guess how old he was, with long white hair and golden eyes. As soon as she got near them, the man turned his fully attention to her, scanning her from head to toe. For a few minutes the silence was overwhelming but she didn't know what to do or say.

"Hello, Reika, right?" The man asked, breaking she silence. She just nodded. "I am Tougo Sakamaki. First of all, I am really sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." she said, her voice caught in her throat. "May I help you with something?"

"No,_ I_ am here to help you."

"Excuse me sir, but I don't understand."

And she didn't. What did this man want from her? For what she knew, she hasn't seen this man her entire life, or at least in the last seven years. She eyed the man with curiosity and then her butler. He invited the man on the living room where they went and sat down. The man - Tougo - in the big chair and she on the sofa. Looking at her butler, he didn't seem frustrated at all that this man was here. He looked almost as if he knew this man.

"I don't want you to think the wrong way of me. I have known your parents for such a long time." Tougo said as the butler came and handed both of them cups of coffee. "Starting from now on I will be your legitimate tutor." He said while sipping his coffee.

"My legitimate tutor?"

"Yes. You are seventeen so you need one. But because I am a busy man just as like your parents were, I can't be with you all the time."

"I am used to mostly living by myself."

"That will change." At this statement, Reika raised her eyebrow, wanting to know why this stranger though things will change in her life. He sure was full of himself. "Starting next week you will be living in my house with my children." He finished and left, leaving Reika stunned.

* * *

_July 2003_

It was a beautiful yet hot midnight summer. During the past weeks all the inhabitants changed their normal activity - because the girl was human and she was just a guest for the summer they didn't want to change her normal routine - she was just a kid after all. Actually, they _had_ to change it since Tougo told them so. So now everyone was sleeping during the night and was awake during the day. Or everyone should be sleeping during the night. Rei awoke to someone's scream. A loud and strange scream. It didn't sound like the screams from the horror movies - not that she was allowed to watch them anyway, but she did see a few glimpses. But those female screams were followed by a man's groans and it did scare her. She was just a seven year old kid.

So she did what every kid her age would do. She exited her room and went to Subaru's room - he was the most near she could think of. Even if he didn't want to spend time with her, she liked him. Rei entered his room and hound him sleeping in his bed - he wasn't allowed to sleep in his coffin during Rei's stay. As she closed the door she could still hear the screams, even though Subaru's room was a little far from where they were coming as she went in the opposite direction.

The little girl made her one to his bed and climbed it, trying to not wake the white haired boy up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he opened his eyes. She was still trying to get in his bed.

"I hear screams..." was all she said. Moments later Subaru could hear them too and blushed. Those two idiots really had no shame. He sighed and helped the girl get in the med and pulled the covers over her.

"Sleep." was all he said before he drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

_Present day_

Subaru awoke because of the sun but also because of the memory from a few years ago. He got out of bed, pulled the curtains so that the sun would not annoy him anymore and went back to sleep. He didn't check the time. It was still to early for him. He still had left pretty much until late evening. Turning around in his coffin, he closed his eyes, trying not to remember that human girl that he hadn't seen in years. He couldn't remember how many years had passes since he last saw her. Being a vampire that lived for years and years, he started not to recall few things. It could have been a few decades since he last saw her and she may already be in her thirties or an old lady who takes care of her grand children. Or she could just be a teenager. Either way, he didn't care. She was just a human girl that stayed a few times at their mansion.

* * *

"Shu-sama, you have a letter from your father." a maid said as she was waiting for the elder brother's reaction.

"I don't care." he said as he turned his back at her on the couch.

"But it is important." she added. Shu sighed and got up, waiting for the maid to give him the letter. After she handed it to him, she bowed and excused herself. He opened it and read it clearly uninterested.

_Shu,_

_Next week you will have a new guest. I must warn you that neither you or your brothers are not allowed to kill her or drink her blood. Not even a single drop. She is now under my custody. Next to the letter are her documents._

"Huh, so she's not a sacrificial bride?" he said out loud as he popped again on the couch and starting reading her documents.


End file.
